eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
There Must Be Another Way
|year=2009 |semiplace=7th |semipoints=75 |position=16th |points=53 |previous=The Fire In Your Eyes |next=Milim }} There Must Be Another Way was the Israeli entry at the 2009 Contest performed by Israeli-Arab duo Noa & Mira Awad. It was performed 10th in the first semi-final, after Turkey's Hadise and before Bulgaria's Krassmir Avramov. Having placed inside the top nine of the televoting, the song qualified to the final, where it was performed second, after Lithuania and before France. It finished 16th with just 53 points. The song is about the duo hoping for another way to bring peace between Israel and Palestine, as they've "gone a long way, a very difficult way, hand in hand" and that they "wait only for the day to come." The song is in English, Hebrew, and Arabic. Lyrics Latin script= There must be another Must be another way Einaich, achot Kol ma shelibi mevakesh omrot Avarnu ad ko Derech aruka, derech ko kasha yad beyad Vehadma'ot zolgot, zormot lashav Ke'ev lelo shem Anachnu mechakot Rak layom sheyavo achrei There must be another way There must be another way Aynaki bit'ul Rah yiji yom wu'kul ilkhof yizul B'aynaki israr Inhu ana khayar N'kamel halmasar Mahma tal Li'anhu ma fi anwan wakhid l'alahzan B'nadi lalmada L'sama al'anida There must be another way There must be another way There must be another Must be another way Derech aruka na'avor Derech ko kasha Yachad el ha'or Aynaki bit'ul Kul ilkhof yizul And when I cry, I cry for both of us My pain has no name And when I cry, I cry To the merciless sky and say There must be another way Vehadma'ot zolgot, zormot lashav Ke'ev lelo shem Anachnu mechakot Rak layom sheyavo achrei There must be another way There must be another way There must be another Must be another wayhttp://diggiloo.net/?2009il Translation by Shi. |-| Hebrew/Arabic script= There must be another Must be another way עינייך, אחות כל מה שלבי מבקש אומרות עברנו עד כה דרך ארוכה, דרך כה קשה יד ביד והדמעות זולגות, זורמות לשווא כאב ללא שם אנחנו מחכות רק ליום שיבוא אחרי There must be another way There must be another way عينيك بتقول راح ييجي يوم وكل الخوف يزول بعينيك إصرار أنه عنا خيار نكمل هالمسار مهما طال لانه ما في عنوان وحيد للأحزان بنادي للمدى للسما العنيدة There must be another way There must be another way There must be another Must be another way דרך ארוכה נעבור דרך כה קשה יחד אל האור عينيك بتقول كل الخوف يزول And when I cry, I cry for both of us My pain has no name And when I cry, I cry To the merciless sky and say There must be another way והדמעות זולגות, זורמות לשווא כאב ללא שם אנחנו מחכות רק ליום שיבוא אחרי There must be another way There must be another way There must be another Must be another way |-| Translation= Your eyes, sister Say all that my heart desires So far, we've gone A long way, a very difficult way, hand in hand And the tears fall, pour in vain A pain with no name We wait Only for the next day to come Your eyes say A day will come and all fear will disappear In your eyes a determination That there is a possibility To carry on the way As long as it may take For there is no single address for sorrow I call out to the horizons To the stubborn heavens We will go a long way A very difficult way Together to the light Your eyes say All fear will disappear And the tears fall, pour in vain A pain with no name We wait Only for the day to come References Videos Category:Israel Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2009 Category:21st Century Eurovision Category:Curse of Number Two